Camille Saroyan
|img.size = 290px |section.family = show |appearance.list = show }} Dr. Camille "Cam" Saroyan is the head of the Jeffersonian Institute's Forensic Division, a new division formed during the summer of 2006 and was reopened sometime during 2007-2008 Brief character history Previously she worked as the youngest coroner in New York City, performing autopsies in difficult and sometimes unsanitary conditions, and admits to Booth she took the job at the Jeffersonian because of the facilities. She was also a cop in New York for eleven years before becoming a coroner. She is clearly a very focused and intelligent woman, to go from being a police officer to a medical doctor specializing in forensic pathology. (It's very unlikely that Brennan would tolerate a coroner with lesser qualifications.) Cam: "There's a loop, people, and I'm in it. Not only am I in it, I'm the big curvy part." --- The Girl in Suite 2103 She is a 'hard line' woman who takes charge of her division and defends them if necessary, as long as she believes they are in the right. Her dedication to follow the bureaucratic rules frequently made her antagonistic and unlikable to the other team members. In the beginning of the second season, Saroyan butts heads with Dr. Brennan and the other team members, but eventually accepts their quirks and develops relationships with them. At one point early in Season 2, she considers removing Dr. Brennan from her position at the Jeffersonian, until both Angela and Booth make it abundantly clear if Brennan goes, the entire team will leave with her. In the episode entitled "The Man in the Cell", Camille is almost killed by a neurotoxin called Methyl Bromide to which she is exposed by serial killer Howard Epps when she was trying to cut into the forehead of the former Mrs Epps. Epps' attack on Dr. Saroyan has an extreme emotional effect on both Brennan and Booth. Luckily, Hodgins manages to find out what the toxin is and alerts the hospital in time to save Cam. Originally, Saroyan was supposed to die in the episode, ending her character run, but the cast and producers received good reviews on the character of Camille Saroyan, thus decided to keep her. Booth: Your family is coming. Saroyan: Oh God. (coughs) And I thought poison was my biggest problem. Like all the other "squints", she is interested in Booth and Brennan's relationship. She often overhears Booth and Brennan's telephone exchanges or overly intimate conversations, and smiles or shakes her head at their apparent obliquity and insistence their relationship is strictly platonic and professional. In the season 2 episode, "The Headless Witch in the Woods", Cam states her mother, who died when she was 23, came to her the day after she died and led her to find a necklace in a drawer. Cam still wears the necklace. In the season 3 episode of "The Pain in the Heart", it is revealed Dr. Saroyan was a police officer for 10 years prior to obtaining her position in the Jeffersonian. Cam has a seemingly poor relationship with her younger sister, Felicia, as both of them are very competitive, each of them trying to prove that their life is more fulfilling than the other. However their close relationship can be seen when both sisters decided to ignore Booth after he told Cam about Felicia kissing him in the episode,"Intern in the Incinerator", where her Dad had his sixtieth birthday. In season 4, Saroyan became concerned when Jared Booth, Seeley Booth's younger brother, went out on a date with Brennan and was relieved to hear the two did not have sex. While Cam was not comfortable expressing why she felt this way, Angela was: "It would have been a creepy way to have sex with Booth, without having sex with the real Booth". Saroyan has also known the Booth brothers for a long number of years. Later in season 4 in the episode "The Doctor in the Den"; Cam's ex-fiancée dies, and Cam meets his daughter, Michelle, again after ten years. At the end of the episode Cam offers to have Michelle move in with her and Michelle (the daughter) accepts. The episode ends with the two of them hugging. It has also been hinted many times she is an occasional smoker and she quits in The Double Death of the Dearly Departed when Michelle starts smoking. Booth hinted that Michelle will stop if she does. In season 5, she tries to find a gynecologist for Michelle and found a perfect one, until she starts dating the doctor. This however made her realize that Michelle cared for her enough to want her to have a man in her life. History Cam does not appear in season one. She makes her first appearance in season two, as a new main character, when she replaces Daniel Goodman. Season 2 In the beginning of the second season, she butts heads with Dr. Brennan and the team members, but eventually accepts their quirks and develops relationships with them. At one point early on in Season 2, she considers removing Dr. Brennan from her position at the Jeffersonian, until both Angela and Booth make it abundantly clear that if Brennan goes, they all go. Dr. Saroyan and Booth have had an intimate/romantic relationship in the past, a relationship that is rekindled at an undisclosed point midway through the series. It is revealed in the episode "Aliens in a Spaceship" that they had plans to go to New York together. This relationship ended in "The Man in the Cell", when Booth asserted that workplace relationships put everyone in danger when high-pressure situations arose, after Camille is almost killed by a neurotoxin (bromomethane) she is exposed to by serial killer Howard Epps. She originally was supposed to die in the episode and ending the character of Cam, but the cast and producers thought she was a good addition to the storyline and decided to keep her. Season 3 Cam is shocked and saddened to discover that Zack Addy was the Gormogon's apprentice, visibly showing her shock when Brennan and Booth arrest Dr. Addy at the hospital. Season 4 In the beginning of Season 4, she has sex with Angela's ex-husband, Birimbau. Cam also adopts Michelle Welton, the daughter of an ex she had helped raise for part of her childhood. Michelle had pretended not to remember Cam, but in reality, was hurt by her apparent abandonment. She accepts Cam's offer to live with her, and soon after Cam became her legal guardian. Season 5 She served as Booth's confidante after she surmised that he had fallen in love with Dr. Brennan. She also struggled with parenting as she wanted to strike the balance between being hands-off and overprotective. Season 6 In the middle of this Season, a slaver ship called the Amalia Rose is recovered and with that Cam's link to her family, who were treated like cattle, bothers her much more than she lets on. Season 7 Season 8 Camille began dating Arastoo. In addition, she along with the rest of the team at the Jefferson worked to save Arastoo's life after he was infected with a mutated virus. Season 9 In the beginning of Season 9, her identity is stolen by Haley Kent. She also meets the parents of her boyfriend, Arastoo. Season 10 At the beginning of the season, she is heartbroken by the death of Lance Sweets, and not only conducts his autopsy but also places herself in charge of organizing his funeral as well. In addition, she is present at the birth of his son, Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. Later in the season, she flies to Iran after hearing of Arastoo's kidnapping and immediately volunteers to help solve the murder of a politician's son in exchange for Arastoo's freedom. While there, she meets his terminally ill brother, who gives the couple his blessing. Season 11 At the end of season 11, while investigating the Puppeteer, Cam is shocked and horrified when the evidence points to it being Zack Addy, former Jeffersonian forensic anthropologist and Gormogon apprentice. Season 12 In The Flaw in the Saw, Hodgins brings her evidence to exonerate Zack Addy for the murder of Ray Porter. However, Cam finds it too perfect and refuses to consider it in case Hodgins faked it. After Hodgins leaves, she does look the evidence over, but ultimately throws it out as does Brennan. In The Steel in the Wheels, Hodgins finds the body of the Gormogon's apprentice, Ray Porter's true killer and he keeps Cam on hand when he brings the coffin in to prevent any accusations of evidence tampering. Cam watches as Hodgins opens the coffin and is surprised by the preserved state of the Apprentice's clothes. While looking at the body in the coffin, Cam notices dried blood on the Apprentice's sleeve which the team realizes likely belongs to Ray Porter and is thus the evidence they need to exonerate Zack. In The Day in the Life, Cam marries Arastoo Vaziri. In The End in the End, Cam and Arastoo both escape the explosion at the Jeffersonian unharmed and Cam can be seen helping to treat the injured. After Booth, Brennan, Angela and Hodgins are rescued, Cam works with Hodgins to examine the bomb that Booth was able to disarm. The two discover the DNA of the bomb builder: Jeannine Kovac, the supposed wife of Mark Kovac. However, as the DNA points to a sibling relationship, the team realizes that Jeannine is Mark's sister, not his wife. After the intern team finds a clue in the remains of Fred Walden, Cam is able to use it to locate Kovac. After everyone cleans out their things until the Jeffersonian can be repaired, Cam reveals she is taking a leave of absence and leaving Hodgins in charge so that she and Arastoo can go to Mississippi and adopt three foster children. Relationships Romantic Arastoo Vaziri See also: Cam and Arastoo In the season 8 episode The Bod in the Pod, it is revealed that Cam is in a relationship with Arastoo Vaziri, one of Brennan's 'squinterns'. Hodgins is the first to find out, when he overhears Arastoo reading a poem that he wrote in Farsi to Cam. They urge him not to tell anyone else, and it is only when he and Angela sees Cam and Arastoo kiss that she finds out. Cam tells Arastoo that she "wants to tell everyone, but she doesn't want anyone to know". Arastoo asks her if she wants him to quit, but Cam quickly declines, telling him that she could not live with that guilt. In The Day in the Life, she marries Arastoo. Seeley Booth : See also: Cam and Booth Dr. Saroyan and Booth have had an intimate/romantic relationship in the past, a relationship that is rekindled at an undisclosed point midway through the series. In the episode "The Boy in the Shroud", several comments, conversations, and scenarios between different characters suggest Cam and Booth may have been romantically involved at a young age, most likely in high school or early college, although this has yet to be explicitly confirmed. Later episodes reveal Cam has known Booth and his younger brother for fifteen years, which seems to support this conclusion, or at least indicate they knew each other as adolescents. It is further revealed in the episode "Aliens in a Spaceship" that Booth and Saroyan had struck up their relationship again after she came to the Jeffersonian, although Booth appeared to have some reservations and was uncomfortable telling anyone at work, especially Dr. Brennan, about his connection with Camille. The relationship between Booth and Saroyan ended in "The Man in the Cell", when Booth asserted workplace relationships put everyone in danger when high-pressure situations arise. She still asked him to play her boyfriend for her father's birthday dinner in the season 3 episode "Intern in the Incinerator". Grayson Barasa Camille also had a brief fling with Angela's ex-husband Grayson "Birimbau" Barasa. After flirting a bit at the Jeffersonian, she offered to drive him to the airport, where his flight was canceled and he checked into a local hotel with her. When later discussing time travel, and the possibility of repeating one day, she and Angela both agreed that their time in Grayson's arms would be the ideal choice. Paul Lidner Cam dated Paul, a gynecologist for awhile during season 5 and they broke up sometime during season 6. She could have broken up with him before The Family in the Feud based on her obsessively competitive behavior and grossly incompetent attitude to Dr. Brennan and Daisy Wick during the episode. Andrew Welton Cam was once engaged to and lived with a cardiology surgeon named Dr. Andrew Welton. While they were dating, and later engaged, Cam helped to raise his daughter, Michelle. However, after his wife's death (Michelle's mother, who died in childbirth), he was never able to fully commit to their relationship, and was constantly cheating. Though Cam did love him, she ended the engagement, leaving Welton and the young Michelle behind. 10 years later in the season 4 episode "The Doctor in the Den" his remains are found in a tiger exhibit at a zoo. Upon learning the identity of the remains, Cam takes it upon herself to inform Michelle of her father's death. Michelle claims to barely remember Cam and she treats her coldly. Later in the episode, Michelle admits she had been very deeply hurt by Cam's apparent abandonment, and she had waited at the window for weeks, "waiting for you to come home." Finally, at the end of "The Doctor in the Den". Michelle and Cam are reconciled and Michelle accepts Cam's offer to move in with her. Trivia *Cam was originally supposed to die after six episodes, but the cast and crew loved her so much that they decided to keep her. *Cam has arachnophobia--the fear of spiders ( ) and ophidiophobia--the fear of snakes ( ). *Cam was once hypnotized by a Las Vegas showman into clucking like a chicken after hearing the word "coffee," and although she claims to have gotten past it through the years, she still clucked unintentionally at Angela's test of the word. Unknowingly, she clucked after Angela left suggesting that she may still be hypnotized. (Death in the Saddle) *When living in New York, she acted in a cheesy, low budget film called 'Invasion of the Mother Suckers' (The Suit on the Set) *Both Brennan and Booth have a hard line when it comes to the law, which has often resulted in clashes with her associates and earning their animosity numerous times. Cam will follow the law, even at times when she clearly wishes not to do so, such as when she fired Wendell Bray for his use of cannabis to combat his cancer, out of fear that the defense would toss the evidence he found on a technicality, resulting in a killer's release (something that even Booth and Brennan thought was wrong), or reporting results that supposedly showed that Brennan was a murderer, even though she clearly knew that it was a frame-up by Pelant. However, this can make her useful as well, as Caroline once pointed out that Cam was the only one that Pelant was unable to manipulate, as he thought she would cover up the evidence, which he could use to ensure her and the Jeffersonian's removal from his case. Caroline pointed out that Cam's refusal to break the law was something Pelant did not anticipate, ultimately leading to Brennan's freedom. When presented suspect evidence that Zack Addy was innocent, Cam refused to consider it due to the suspect nature but found that she couldn't just throw it out at first and looked it over. *Cam is left-handed. *Cam knows some Spanish due to her time spent as a cop and coroner in New York. *Cam used to have a habit of smoking. *By the time she was 29, she was the Deputy Chief Coroner of New York. *She was present at the Twin Towers on 9/11 and signed over 900 death certificates. *She was the one who broke the news of Vincent Nigel-Murray's death to his mother. *Cam was fond of Sweets, to the point where she considered him family. When he was killed, she placed herself in charge of planning his funeral. *Though Cam was originally antagonistic towards Brennan, she ends up becoming one of her close friends, even going so far as to bring dinners after the birth of Christine and joining Brennan for her bachelorette bash. *She dislikes rats, perhaps due to her time spent living in New York. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Article stubs Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:Season 12 characters